Child Wolf : Mythes et générations
by AJENA
Summary: Lily a 17 ans en 2009, déménage dans une banlieu résidentielle, où elle tombera amoureuse de Jacob ... un enfant-loup ! Sa fille, Leah, 17 ans en 2034, retourne dans ce quartier et va tomber sur les traces de sa mère et découvrir qui est son père. univers alternatif
1. Prologue

voici une de mes storys, assez spécial. Je vous préviens tout de suite, que il y a les loups de Stepheny Meyer avec quelques différences et que Jacob et Leah sont présents. Cependant tout l'entourage et le destin de ces personnages viennent de ma propre imagination. Tout est expliqué dans la story, ne vous inquiétez pas.

**"**_**Et voilà mes parents ont divorcé... après trois ans de disputes constantes, ma mère part vivre son rêve d'un voyage autour du monde. Pas la peine de vivre avec mon père, il n'est jamais là. Alors je vais vivre seule dans cette grande maison de banlieu résidentielle que ma mère a achetée pour nous ... pour moi et pour elle et moi quand elle sera de retour. J'irai voir mon père dans ce petit patelin de mon enfance quand je pourrai. J'avais beau avoir passé 17 ans des premières années de ma vie ... je n'y supporte plus personne alors autant tout changer et partir sur un nouveau départ. J'ai tant à apprendre de la vie ... c'est partit ... (soupire.)"**_

_**"Mi-terminale et je devais subir le suplice d'aller vivre dans cette banlieu résidentielle, de changer de lycée, d'amis, de petit-ami. (Pchiiii) la porte du bus se referme derrière moi, et je regarde la grande maison blanche qui me fait face ... pfff, comment je vais retrouver celle de ma grand-mère là dedans ?! toute les maison se ressemble, et elle n'est même pas là à m'accueillir près du poto qui indique le seul arrêt de bus du coin. Au moins je sais déjà où il est quand je devrai revenir ici tous les matins pour aller au lycée ... Commençons par cette maison. C'est partit ... (soupire)"**_

La première c'est **Lyli James** , blondinette aux yeux verts, 17 ans (2009).La deuxième c'est sa fille, **Leah** , brunette aux yeux verts, 17 ans (2034).

L'histoire s'alterne donc entre deux générations.

Elles se connaissent en fait très peu, mais vont vivre elle deux des aventures auxquelles aucunes ne se doutent ...L'une va tomber amoureuse d'un garçon pas ordinaire. L'autre, continuera sur les traces de sa mère.

Spoilers =) : il y aura la présence de Jacob Black, de son père Billy et de d'autres Black ?! Je vous laisse découvrir qui. Leah n'a pas du tout le même lien avec Jacob que dans la saga de Stephenie Mayer.

L'histoire va mettre un peu de temps à s'installer ... mais après tout va aller très vite.


	2. Chapter 1 : Retrouvailles & Nouveautés

**Chapitre 1 : _Retrouvailles et Nouveautés_**

**Lyli :**

Je rentre dans ma maison, grande pour moi toute seule mais comme l'avait fait remarquer ma mère, l'argent n'était pas un problème. Je l'avais accompagné ce matin à l'aéroport où elle m'avait demandé de l'excuser de ne pas m'aider à m'installer. ça me faisait un peu de peine mais elle n'avait pas pris un vieux manoir, que j'aurai eu peur de visiter seule. Je mis la clef dans la serrure et poussai la porte d'entrée. Les déménageur avait mis les premiers cartons dans l'entrée ... pfff ... bonjour l'organisation, heureusement que j'avais gardé le nécessaire pour une semaine dans ma voiture.

Je contournai les cartons et regardai le salon. Le canapé, le meuble télé et une bibliothèque avait été montée et laissée là vide et poussiéreuse au milieu de la pièce. Je devrai choisir où les mettre et scrutai les murs vides. Je soupirai profondément et montai l'escalier.

J'entrai dans la première pièce. C'était une chambre, où mon double lit trônait. Je regardai la chambre, elle était grande et lumineuse, idéal. Je regardai par la fenêtre et ne fus pas étonnée d'avoir pour vue, 3 ou 4 maisons blanches, copies correcte de celle qui est désormais la mienne.

Il était 6h mais je n'avais qu'une idée, c'était dormir ... profité de la solitude. Mais mon ventre me rappela qu'il fallait que je mange. Je sortis le sandwich, le petit paquet de chips et la pomme que j'avais prévus de mon sac et mangeai rapidement mon ipod sur les oreilles. Puis je me déshabillais et me couchai en biais sur mon lit sans drap.

Je me réveillai doucement et regardai mon portable ... 10 heures, Samedi matin. Il fallait vraiment que je pense à défaire mes cartons. je me rhabillais comme la veille pour aller chercher dans la voiture la petite valise où j'avais mis quelques tenues et ma trousse de toilette.

Je descendis l'escalier et ouvrai la porte d'entrée en baillant. Ma bouche se referma dans un coup de mâchoire sous le choc. Derrière la porte attendaient trois femmes dont une plus en avant avait le poing en l'air prête à cogner à la porte. Elle baissa la main.

"Bonjour" me dit-elle.

Elle devait avoir la quarantaine mais bien portante, brune la peau assez foncée.

"Nous venions vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans le quartier " dit une autre.

Elle était souriante plus jeune, peut-être trente ans et blonde.

"Mais nous reviendrons plus tard si nous vous dérangeons ou si vos parents ne sont pas là"

Celle-ci devait approcher de la cinquantaine et avait l'air fatiguée ce qui n'enlevais rien à son air accueillant. Je fut interloquée par la gentillesse de ces dames mais aussi la rapidité à venir. J'étais surtout très gênée : je ne m'était pas coiffée, avait juste enfilé un polo et un jean dont je n'avais même pas bouclé la ceinture. Je fus contente d'avoir inconsciemment fermé la braguette. Je n'étais plus en campagne ici et je ne pouvais plus me balader en sous-vêtement comme je le faisait dans notre maison. Je mis donc du temps à répondre.

"hum ... je suis désolé mais mes parents ne viendront pas tout de suite. Mon père habite à une heure d'ici, et je ne sais pas où est ma mère en ce moment. Je vous aurai bien offert un café mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où est la cafetière pour l'instant."

Les trois femmes s'étaient regardées, étonnées, puis avait froncé les sourcils.

"Vous voulez dire que vous vivez seule ?! demanda la première.

- Oui pour au moins un an ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouille.

- Mais vous ne faites pas d'études, vous ne travaillez pas ?! demanda la dernière

- Je vais au lycée, je m'inscris cette semaine et j'irai la semaine d'après.

- D'accord ... bon ba on va vous laisser, si vous avez besoin de la moindre chose n'hésitez pas à demander."

Elle souri puis elles se retournèrent et partirent après que je les ai remercié. Elle n'était pas sortis du jardin qu'elles se parlaient à voix basse en me jetant des regards je ne saurai dire s'ils étaient inquiets ou bien soupç me dirigeai vers la voiture, une vieille BX mais qui faisait ma fierté et ouvris la portière arrière. Je me penchai pour prendre la petite valise grise qui se trouvait sur la banquette. Je me redressai et fermai la portière quand encore une fois je sursautai. La troisième femme était derrière moi et attendait.

"Excusez moi de vous avoir fait peur. Je voulais juste vous dire que si vous vous sentez seule, vous pouvez venir chez nous, mes fils vont au lycée de la ville, ils vous aideront si vous voulez.

- Oh ... euh ... merci ... ça devrai aller.

- Notre maison est là-bas, au cas où !!"

Elle pointa le doigt vers une maison à deux maisons de là (pas besoin de préciser qu'elle était grande et blanche) et je le vis ... ressortant de la cloison pâle, un grand brun à la peau assez foncée, était assis sur une chaise longue, une tasse à la main. Il me regardai et détourna le regard quand je le regardai.

"euh ... merci.

- venez manger chez nous quand vous voulez, et excusez notre surprise de ce matin.

- d'accord mais vous pouvez me tutoyer, j'ai l'âge de votre fils.

- ok, bon je viendrai vous inviter un jour dans la semaine."

Elle partit à petit pas sans demander son reste. Un manoir du XXeme siècle m'aurai fait moins peur que ce quartier. Les gens y débordaient d'une gentillesse trop grande pour être naturelle. Je respirai un bon coup et rentrai, jetant un dernier regard vers la maison de la femme. Le garçon avait disparu.

**Leah : **

Je m'avançai vers la maison qui me faisait face. Je prenais la petite allée de pierre qui me menait jusqu'à l'entrée quand j'entendis des rires d'enfant derrière moi. Je me retournai et vit passer à toute vitesse un petit gamin brun, cheveux dans le ventsur son vélo qui filait à toute vitesse. Il ne devais pas avoir plus de 6 ans et je me demandais ce que ses parents foutaient. Mais j'entendis soudain un grand cris ... pas inquiet mais amusé.

"Victor !! Si je t'attrapes, gare à toi !!"

Pour seule réponse, j'entendis le gamin éclater de rire alors qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue. Un homme apparut alors. C'était sans aucun doute son père, les mêmes cheveux très bruns et la peau un peu plus foncés seulement. Il ne se dépêchait pas , pédalais tranquillement, un sourire serin sur les lèvres. Je le regardai discrètement passer quand soudain il tourna brusquement la tête vers moi, son sourire s'effaçant. Il me regarda intensément alors que j'étais pétrifiée de gêne. J'ouvrai la bouche mais le grand "attention" qui allait en sortir ne servit à rien. Sans me quitter du regard, l'homme tourna doucement son guidon pour éviter de justesse un poubelle. Il me sourie, un sourire d'excuse, puis disparu par le même chemin que son fils.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remettre du regard de cet homme. Je bougeai enfin et me retournai vers la porte d'entrée. Je frappai mais personne ne répondit. Je décidai de faire toutes les rues du quartier.

J'était venus quelquefois en vacances ici quand j'étais petite, un détail me frapperai peut-être et je reconnaitrai la maison de grand-mère. Je voulu continuer à gauche après être sorti du jardin de la maison puis aller tout droit, regardant autour de moi. Les maisons étaient soit désertes, soit très animées. J'allai traverser la rue quand je reconnu deux maison sur ma gauche, le petit garçon et son père qui s'étaient arrêté et étaient descendu de vélo. Je commençais à aller vers eux.

" Bon surtout tu ne dis pas à maman qu'on a fait les fous, d'accord Victor ?!

- Oui papa mais j'peux lui dire que tu m'a acheté une glace ?!

- Une mais pas que je t'en ai achetée 2.

- Bonjours, dis-je timidement

- Bonjours, dit amicalement l'homme en se tournant vers moi.

- Je cherche la maison de Lady Jane. Vous savez où elle se trouve ?!

- Oui bien sûr, alors vous prenez cette route tout droit et après vous tournez à droite, c'est la quatrième il me semble.

- Oui c'est la quatrième, intervint le petit garçon, Lady Jane me donne toujours un bonbon quand je passe. J'peux aller avec la fille papa s'il te plait ?!

- euh ... ben ...

- ça ne me dérange pas ... lui dis-je gentiment.

- Bon d'accord mais tu reviens dans pas longtemps.

- Oui"

Le petit garçon me prit par la main et m'entraina avec une force que je n'avais pas soupçonnée.

" Tu t'appelles comment ?! me demanda-t-il

- Leah et ..."

J'entendis alors un bruit violent derrière moi . Je me retournai. Le père de Victor qui tenait son vélo l'avait fait tomber. il me regardait à nouveau intensément.

"Fais attention papa !!

- désolé fiston"

Il me quitta enfin du regard et ramassa le vélo.

Victor me conduisit jusqu'à chez ma grand-mère et quand on arriva j'étais encore gênée de ce frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Ma grand-mère apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elle était maigre, ridée et avait les cheveux gris mais je la reconnus tout de suite.

"Leah !! cria-t-elle

- Grand-mère !!"

Elle me pris dans ses bras et s'accabla immédiatement d'avoir crus que je n'arrivais que la semaine suivante. On entra et elle me demanda comment mon voyage s'était passé. Elle parlait tellement que j'avais du mal à enchainer deux mots. Victor lui avait directement été s'assoir sur le canapé et nous écoutait parlé en souriant.

Quand deux heures plus tard, Lady eu fini de s'agiter et de parler elle se rendit compte de sa présence.

" Ba, mon petit Victor, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- J'ai accompagné Lily, répondit-il joyeusement."

Je fus surpris qu'il me donne ce prénom, prénom de ma mère, mais le repris sans broncher.

"Je m'appelle Leah, Victor. Il faut que tu lui donnes un bonbon mamy !! murmurai-je à l'adresse de mon grand-mère.

- oh oui, je vais les chercher, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

- tu va voir ils sont trop bon, c'est elle qui les faits !! me dit Victor enthousiaste.

- je sais, répondis-je avec malice"

Mamy rentra dans la pièce avec une bonbonne en cristal dans les mains. Je me souvenais de cette bonbonne au parfum constamment sucré. Elle la tendit à Victor qui choisit un bonbon vert.

"C'est mes préférés .. hum ..., dit-il quand ma grand-mère s'apprêtait à retourner dans la cuisine

- hum mamy, j'en veux bien un moi aussi, m'indignais-je

- Oh pardon"

Elle me tendit la bonbonne et j'en pris un rose.

" Rose c'est bien pour les filles !! me dit en souriant Victor en tirant la langue.

- il serai temps que tu rentre chez toi, petit monstre"

je lui tirai la langue à mon tours et décidai de le raccompagner. Je le laissai à l'entrée de sa maison pour ne pas déranger, et repartit vers mon chez moi, désormais. Je respirai ce doux air de mon enfance dont ma mère avait souvent fait l'éloge. Une odeur de nature ... dans un aussi grand quartier ...

____________________________________________________

_Voilà le premier chapitre de Child-Wolf._

_J'espère qu'il vous plait !!_

_les loups rodent mais ne sont pas encore au centre de l'histoire, ça va vite changer ne vous inquiétez pas !!_

_bisouset merci de lire_


	3. Chapter 2 : Rencontres & Souvenirs

**Lyli :**

Mercredi ... Cuisine !! ça faisait maintenant cinq jours que j'étais à Mystéria Lane ( j'appelais ce quartier comme ça car je trouvais les gens de plus en plus bizzarre ... jeu de mots avec Desperate Housewives =) !! ). Chaques jours, je m'affaisait à la tâche de rendre inpecable une pièce. J'avais bien sûr commencé par ma chambre en vidant mes cartons de fringues et de souvenirs ... j'avais en fait passé mon Lundi à me rappeller où j'avais eu ceci, à relire celà, à essayer ce truc.

Autre tâche du Lundi, aller m'inscrire au lycée. J'y avais été qu'à 10h pour être sûre que l'administration soit ouverte. Mauvais calcul, c'était la récrée et tous les jeunes fumaient leurs clopes devant le lycée. Deuxième mauvais calcul, je n'ai pas pris le bus mais pris ma BX. Un vrai parcours du combattant pour ne pas en écraser un ou caler devant le lycée. Javais tout de même pris la peine d'aller me garer sur un parking loin mais où je ne risquai pas de crocher une autre voiture. Quand je suis rentrée dans le lycée, tout le monde me regardait. Le lycée était petit et je compris que tout le monde se connaissait au moins de nom. Je pris soin de prendre mon temps à l'administration et de ressortir une fois que tout le monde serai retourné en cours.

Je n'étais pas autrement sortit de chez moi (encore difficile à dire mais agréable idée d'avoir une maison à sois). Je m'étais enmitoufflé dans un grand peignoir attendant qu'il y est le moins de monde possible dans le quartier et sortant en courrant à petit pas pour aller chercher le courrier. Il n'y avais rien forcément, excepté une letttre pour l'ancien propriétaire. Je n'avais revue personne, les déménageurs étaient revenus Lundi et avaient fini de monter les meubles. Je n'avais plus qu'à ranger.

J'étais en train d'ouvrir un carton d'ustancile de cuisine, armé d'un grand cutter dans une poche, un torchon dans une autre. J'avais beau être poussièreuse mes cheveux atachés n'importe comment étaient poisseux et des mèches tombaient devant mes yeux, j'adorais cet état de rangement dans lequel j'étais. Je me demandais quelquefois si je ne devenais pas maniaque. Quand mes parents me demandaient de nettoyer une pièce chez moi, je le faisait en ronchonnant ou faisait tout pour éviter la corvée. Là non, j'y mettais tout mon coeur, balladant mon ordi partout branché sur la hi-fi que j'avais installée la veille et connecté sur la radio dancefloor de "deezer". La musique était à fond et je dansais au rythme de la musique chantant à tue tête ... je n'avais visiblement pas encore réalisé que j'étais plus dans ma campagne.

Je m'activais maintenant à laver le four, bien que celui-ci soit un peu près propre, juste un peu poussièreux. J'avais la tête dedans, appuyant à m'en faire mal sur le torchon au fond du four quand j'entendis un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je fus si surprise que je relevai la tête et me cognai violemment sur le bord du four. Je me levai et me précipitai vers le friseur où je sorti un bac à glaçons à appliquer sur ma tête. J'avais les larmes aux yeux quand je me retournai avec une grimace.

LE garçon était là devant moi. Grand, les cheveux brun en bataille il me regardait honteux et en même temps amusé.

" Je suis désolé," cria-t-il.

D'un geste de ma main libre je pris la télécommande de la hi-fi et baissai le son.

" Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, j'ai vu que la porte était ouverte et comme tu ne m'entendais pas, je suis rentré"

J'avais honte, j'aurai voulu rentrer six pieds sous terre. J'étais devant un beau mec, et j'étais habillé d'un jean délavé et troué et d'un tee-shirt de gamine trop court. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ma tête, pas maquillé, cheveux grossièrement atttachés. Et pour en rajouter, je tenais un bac à glaçon sur ma tête. Cette pensée dessera ma main et fit tomber le bac à glaçon par terre, en éparpillant partout ... digne d'une bonne comédie.

" Oulà, tu saignes.

- Quoi ?!

- Regarde le bac à glaçon."

Je baissai la tête et vis que le bac à glaçon blanc était taché de rouge. Instinctivement, je mis ma main sur mon crâne puis la regardai, le bout de mes doigts étaient rouge aussi.

"Rhooo c'est pas vrai !! ronchonnais-je

- assis-toi, où est ta pharmacie ?!

- euh ... je ne l'ai pas encore déballée, grimaçai-je.

- Bon viens je vais te soigner chez moi. dit-il gentillement

- Non non c'est bon, je ne veux pas déranger !!

- C'est moi qui t'ai dérangé !! Aller viens."

Il avait ramassé quelques glaçons et tendit son bras musclé pour les mettre doucement sur ma tête. Comme s'il me tenait réellement, je le suivai sans broncher. Je sentai des gouttes d'eau froide couler entre mes cheveux. Quand on arriva dans la rue, je començai à être prise d'étourdissemment. Il me rattrapa de justesse et je compris pourquoi les glaçons fondaient ... il avait de la fièvre, c'était sûr et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

"Tu as de la fièvre, dis-je

- Non non, répondi-t-il tranquillement

- Si, tu es très chaud !! m'entêtai-je quand il me regarda avec un sourire en coin. Je rigole pas. Tu ne supportes pas la vue du sang ?!

- We c'est ça. soupira-t-il. Mais là ça va."

Il entra dans le jardin que sa mère m'avait montrée il y avait 5 jours. et on se dirigea dans sa cuisine. Il prit dans une pièce du désinfectant et une bande et revint vers moi.

" Assis-toi. me dit-il doucement. ça va piquer un peu.

- Hiiiiiiiii

- ça va ?! dit-il en me regardant profondément.

- oui et toi ?!

- t'inquiète !! Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?!

- euh ... Lyli ... et toi ?!

- Jordan."

Il y eut un gros blanc pendant lequel je réalisai ce qui se passait : j'étais chez Jordan, un beau goss dont la mère était simpa, il me soignai d'une blessure que je m'étais faite quand il était venus chez moi ... chez moi ?

" euh ... qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez moi ?!

- Tu m'intriguais.

- Quoi ?!

- Ma mère m'a dit que t'allai au lycée et que tu vivais seule. Je t'ai vu au lycée Lundi mais je ne t'ai jamais revu. J'entendais juste de la musique à fond mais ne te voyais jamais sortir. Je voulais savoir quand est-ce que tu comptais venir nous voir !!

- Pourquoi je serai venu vous voir ?!

- Pour te présenter. Je sais que ma mère t'as dit de ne pas hésiter à venir. D'ailleurs elle s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir t'inviter cette semaine à venir diner mais son travail lui prend trop de temps.

- Tu la remercieras quand même ... et si j'avais été une psychopate qui tuait des personnes inocentes la nuit ?!"

Il éclata de rire mais repris vite son sérieux quand il fallu qu'il me mette la bande.

" Tu vas pas me mettre ça sur la tête ?!

- Bien sûr que si !!

- Hors de question !! hurlai-je. T'as vu déjà ma gueule ?!

- ça va pas changer grand chose, rigola-t-il devant mon regard noir. Aller souri, je rigole.

- J'devrai ptèt rentrer chez moi.

- J'rigolais, le prend pas comme ça ... Mais ouais, c'est ptèt mieux que tu rentres chez toi."

Je sautai du haut tabouret sur lequel je m'étais assise et me dirigeai vers la porte. J'allai l'ouvrir mais elle s'ouvri avant que j'ai touché la poignée. Jordan m'avait suivis de près et avait tendu son long bras (toujours aussi musclé) pour m'ouvrir la porte.

" Si tu t'ennuies, n'hésite pas à venir. Demain et après demain je ne pourrai pas passer, j'ai cours mais ce week-end ...

- Je suis désolé mais je vais voir mon père ce week-end. On se verra au lycée, dis-je en un soupir.

- wep pas de problème, n'hésite pas si t'as un soucis !!

- Toujours la même rengaine !!"

Je lui souri et sorti de chez lui pour rejoindre ma maison. Je souriai ... bêtement et me dis que ce n'était pas grave si je ne déballais pas le carton de pharmacie tout de suite.

**Leah :**

Mamy m'avait fait des spaghettis bolognaises pour mon plus grand plaisir. Elle mangeait, aspirant une nouille qui zigzaguait avant de disparaitre dans sa bouche. Elle passait ensuite sa langue autour de ses lèvres pour enlever la sauce tomate. Je rigolais et pris soin de bien couper en plusieurs petits morceaux les nouilles.

" Alors comment c'était là-bas ?!" murmura ma grand-mère.

Je fus surprise par cette question et levai la tête vers elle, elle me regardait attendant patiemment une réponse.

" Horrible, crachai-je entre mes dents

- ... écoute je ne t'oblige pas à m'en parler mais si tu en as envie je suis là pour t'écouter.

- Je suis contente d'être revenus ici.

- Moi aussi je suis contente que tu sois là. Je suis loin de m'ennuyer dans ce quartier mais toute seule dans cette grande maison ... ça me donne honte d'avoir laissé Lyli ici pendant près de deux années."

Je déglutis difficilement, accusai le coup.

" Tiens j'ai reçu ton dossier d'adoption. Espèrons que tu n'en ais plus besoin.

- Oui, tu peux même le mettre à la poubelle.

- Je veux pas te décourager mais je préfère le garder dans mes papiers ... à moins que tu veuilles le voir ?!

- Donne le moi, je vais le feuilleter. Mamy je peux t'emprunter ton fixe ?! Il faut que je passe un coup de fil.

- Bien sûr, je te laisse le prendre. Je vais faire la vaisselle !

- Je te rejoint dans quelques minutes, je monte dans ma chambre ... euh ... je prend quelle chambre ?!

- Celle que tu veux, mais je pensais que tu aurai voulu celle de ta mère, elle est dans le même état qu'elle l'a laissée. Propre normalement, la femme de ménage est passée il y a trois jours.

- euh ... je vais voir, je reviens."

Je montai les escaliers pensives. ça me gênait de prendre ce qui avait été la chambre de ma mère, Lyli James, mais j'entrai quand même dedans. C'était la première sur le palier. Je poussai doucement la porte et entrai d'un pas. La chambre était blanche et donc très lumineuse avec une vue sur tout le quartier. Je m'allongeais sur le vieux lit, dont le matelas n'avais surement pas servis depuis des dizaines d'années ... pourtant je le trouvais creux, et m'installai confortablement. ça sentait le frais. Je regardai le mur au-dessus de la table de chevet et près de la coiffeuse. Il y avait un tableau d'installé où étaient accrochées des dizaines de photos. Je les regardai, les avait déjà souvent vues. Il y avait une photo de Lyli et Lady quand la première avait environ 15 ans et la deuxième 40. Il y en avait une de ma mère seule, magnifique quand elle avait 18 ans. D'autres, une où elle était en boite avec des amies, une de cinq garçons bruns, une dont deux qui se ressemblait beaucoup l'entouraient. Mais celle qui accrocha le plus mon regard était une photo plus récente (elle était en relief) de ma mère et moi petite, environ 3 ans, devant la grande maison blanche. Je souri malgré les larmes que je sentais monter.

" J'ai rajouté celle de toi et de Lyli. Tu étais la seule personne à laquelle elle tenait à ne pas être sur ce tableau." dit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai, c'était mamy bien sûr qui me regardai avec douceur.

" merci, dis-je, je crois que je vais garder cette chambre si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout, au contraire," souria doucement, et sortit en fermant la porte.

Je pris le fix que j'avais posé sur la table de chevet et tapai le numéro de Ryan. Il décrocha et je le vis sur l'écran. Quel bonheur de le revoir, sa mèche blonde cachant une partie de son visage, il me souria de cet air angélique qui contrastait tellement avec son côté rebel.

"Hey !!

- Salut toi !! dis-je. ça va ?!

- Wep et toi ?!

- ça va, ma grand-mère est cool, tu sais quoi, elle m'a fait des bolognaises !!

- ah ba tiens, je reconnais la famille. Alors comment c'est ton quartier ?!

- quartier de bourge, mais simpa. Fin pour l'instant j'ai juste rencontré un petit garçon qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche !! rigolai-je. Ta famille n'a pas été trop chiante pour l'autre fois ?!

- Si, mais je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre ou je ne suis pas là. Ils comprennent mais m'en veulent de ne pas les avoir prévennu. Tant pis ...

- ok, te prend quand même pas trop la tête !!"

Tout en parlant, j'avais posé le visiophone sur mon lit, avait pris un paquet de cigarette et en avait allumé une, assis sur le bord de la fenêtre. Le quartier devenait sombre, et paisible. Il n'y avait pas un bruit et pourtant plusieurs personnes étaient dehors, à discuter entre voisins ou à regarder les étoiles peu fréquentes de ce ciel nuageux. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'il n'avait qu'un pull et un jean sur eux malgré le froid de ce moi de Février. Frileuse je frisonnai en aspirant la fumée de la cigarette.

On parla de tout et de rien avec Ryan puis je décidai d'aller me coucher.

* * *

Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça vous plait, et merci pour votre lectures.


	4. Chapter 3 : Commencement

**Pardonnnn !**

J'avoue avoir un peu lachée cette story pendant quelques semaines mais ensuite je me suis dit " allez ma vieille, fais pas ta fainéante, tu n'as plus qu'à faire les mise en page, les upload et puis tout ces petits trucs !" du coup ! me revoilà !

Je vous met deux chapitres pour me faire pardonner

* * *

**Lily :**

Tutututut tutututut ... je me réveillai comme une fleur, ne ronchonnant pas. Il était 6h et Lundi, premier jour de cours. J'avais calculé que le bus passait à 7h28 à quelques maison d'ici, donc que je devais sortir de chez moi à 7h25. Hors de question d'être en retard et de se faire remarquer. Il me restait donc une heure 25 avant de partir. J'allai dans la salle de bain qui était devenus ma pièce préférée. Toute la maison était désormais nickel mais cette pièce rayonnait. En effet, dès le matin, le soleil inondait la pièce mais personne d'extérieur ne pouvait me voir de la façon dont elle était placée par rapport au reste du quartier. Je me déshabillai et pris une douche. Aujourd'hui autant faire simple mais bien. Je m'essuyai, enveloppé mes cheveux dans une petite serviette et sortait de la pièce pour aller dans ma chambre. Les plaisirs d'une maison en solitaire, pouvoir se ballader nue sans risque. Je choisi des sous-vêtements dans ma chambre puis un jean et un sous-pull. J'avais acheter une grosse veste avant d'arriver ici et je n'attendais que ce jour pour la mettre. Je m'habillai donc, puis armée d'un sèche-cheveux je donnait du volume à mes cheveux. Ils finirent ondulés, pas coiffés, comme je les aimais. Je descendai et petit-dejeuné du pain et du beurre ... j'avais plus de nutella. 10 minutes plus tards, je remontai les marches deux par deux, me lavai les dents (2 minutes 30 au lieu de 3) et redescendai les escaliers. J'avais beau m'y prendre à l'avance, il était 7h24 et je n'avais pas encore mis mes chaussures. Je choisi mes bottines sans talons, pour un premier jour c'est mieux. J'enfilai ma veste, sorti le crayon noir du tiroir de l'entrée et me soulignai rapidement et discrètement les yeux. Je secouai la tête pour retrouver mon calme, dernier regard dans le miroir et sortai.

Ouff ... les quelques jeunes de l'arrêt de bus m'indiquèrent que je n'avais pas raté le bus. Je sorti mon Ipod et écoutai la musique. Quand le bus arriva, je montai sans me presser, l'air décontracter alors que mon coeur battait la chamade ... c'est fou d'être aussi stressée pour rien. Je m'asseyai ni trop au fond, ni trop devant et regardai discrètement les derniers arrivants.

Je reconnus immédiatement Jordan, sa touffe brune malgré un petit quelque chose qui changeait et lui souri mais celui-ci regarda derrière lui à qui je souriai et je regardai vers la route horrifiée. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Je ne l'avais pas revus depuis le mercredi précédent mais quand même ... juste un sourire, ça ne fait pas mal au cul.

Soudain on me tapa sur l'épaule et je me retournai en sursautant. C'était lui. Il me fit signe à côté de moi et j'acquièçai prête à lui repprocher son van. J'enlevai mes écouteurs.

" ça va ? me demanda-til  
- ouai et toi ?  
- ouai.  
- Merci pour le van ! m'indignai-je  
- Quel van ?  
- Je t'ai souri quand tu ais monté dans le bus et tu as regardé derrière toi !"

Il me regarda surpris puis éclata de rire. Je le regardai noir et une minute plus tard, il reprit son sérieux.

" Tu as dû voir mon frère !  
- Quoi ?  
- Mon frère jumeau Jacob, il est monté un peu avant moi, j'étais en retard. Il est derrière."

Sans réfléchir, je me retournai et croisai le regard (fascinant) de la (presque) parfaite réplique de Jordan. Je me détournai bien vite et devins toute rouge. Jordan me regarda et rit de plus belle.

" C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas ! articula-t-il entre deux rires  
- Rho j'ai honte, désolé de t'avoir à moitié critiqué."

Ce regard m'avait tellement ... choqué que je ne m'apperçus pas que le bus s'arrêta et que de nouveaux lycéens rentraient.

" Salut Jordan.  
- Salut Sam, dit mon voisin à peine remis de son fou rire.  
- La pêche ?  
- We, faut que je te parles ce soir !  
- pas de problème."

Il était grand musclé et brun. Il aurai en fait put être le frère de Jordan avec sa peau de même nuance. Il avait les cheveux un peu plus long, et des trait plus carrés. Il me jeta un regard rapide, tapa sur l'épaule de Jordan, affichant un sourire en coin et continua de remonter l'allée du bus. Je ne le regardai pas, de peur de me retourner trop et de recroiser le regard du frère de Jordan.

" c'est Sam, m'avoua ce dernier. Un de nos meilleurs amis.  
- ok. Bon t'es en quel classe ?  
- Première STG et toi ?  
- T'es en première ?  
- On a redoublé, dit-il, d'un coup plus sérieux  
- Ton frère et toi ? m'étonnai-je  
- we. Et toi donc ?  
- en Terminale ES.  
- j'ai un pote, Embry qui est en ES aussi, vous serez ptèt dans la même classe."

J'acquiscai. J'apréhendais de rentrer dans cette classe où tout le monde se connaitrai depuis 5 mois. mais bon, il fallai que j'arbore mon plus beau sourire et ne pas hésiter à aller vers les gens. Oh et puis ce n'était qu'une journée, je reviendrai le lendemain, le but était que j'aie mon bac et puis après j'irai à l'université.

Je pensais déjà à rentrer chez moi mais j'étais obligé d'aller en cours et puis ça me permetrai d'aller faire les courses après. D'ailleurs où ?

" Jordan, tu peux me dire où il y a une grande surface ?  
- euh ... tu veux juste faire des courses pour pas chère ou carrément faire les magasins ?  
- les deux, souriai-je  
- alors il ya une grande galerie si tu veux je t'accompagne, tu y vas quand ?  
- Non non te dérange pas pour moi. Tu dois voir Sam ce soir, dis-je précipitemment  
- Après les cours ? ok. Je finis à 16h et toi ?  
- pareil  
- bon je t'attendrai là."

Le bus s'était arrêté et il me désigna du doigt le grand portail du lycée. Il se leva et avança vers la porte du bus et descendit. Je le suivi et comme je le voyai avec ses amis, je décidai de le laisser. Je cherchai le batiment C.

La journée passa très vite, plus vite que je ne l'aurai cru. Apparemment l'extraordinaire gentillesse des habitants de Mystéria Lane n'était pas contagieuse car seule deux filles de ma classe me parlèrent. Les autres me regardaient méchament. Elles m'avaient proposée de manger avec elles au self du lycée et j'acceptai. On rejoignit une bonne petite dizaine de filles, on fit la queue pour aller manger. J'apperçu Jordan, son frère, Sam et d'autres gars du même gabari et le premier me fit un signe amicale, je répondai d'un sourire. Les autres garçons sourirent puis reportèrent leurs attentions sur celui qui parlait. Les filles avaient vu le signe de Jordan et ne parlèrent plus que de lui et des mecs du lycée pendant deux heures, deux heures pendant lesquelles je n'ouvrai pas la bouche. Les deux heure de cours de l'après-midi passèrent vite, c'était de l'SES et j'adorais. Le prof' ne s'apperçut même pas de ma présence et je dûs lui signaler à la fin du cours que j'étais nouvelle.

Je sortai du cours en soufflant et me dirigeai vers le grand portail en fer forgé. Jordan était là avec ses potes. Il fumait. Je m'avançai timidement vers eux, tête légèrement baissée.

" Alors ta journée ? me demanda-t-il  
- bien ... bien ...  
- fatiguante on dirai. Tiens je te présente Quil, Embry, Jacob, Sam et Paul"

Je relevai la tête et chacun me fit la bise. Ils avaient tous les joues étonnament chaudes pour un moi de Février. Ils étaient d'ailleurs tous pareils, musclés, la peau plus foncée que la plupart des gens. Seuls leurs trait changeaient, sauf ceux de Jordan et Jacob qui se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

" Tu fumes ?, demanda Jordan en me tendant son paquet de clope.  
- Non, dis-je avec un regard sévère.  
- Je vois, rigola-t-il."

La sonnerie retenti et Paul, il me semble, écrasa sa cigarette. Ils donnèrent chacun un coup de pattes à Jordan et Jacob et rentrèrent en cours.

" Jacob vient avec nous, me dit le jumeau.  
- we pas de problème.  
- Allons-y alors."

Je les suivais n'osant toujours pas regarder Jacob.

" C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas dans la même classe que Embry, il t'aurai aidé à t'intégrer, me dit Jordan  
- c'est sur qu'il n'y a pas de doute la dessus, renchérit Jacob.  
- we j'ai crus comprendre, (ils me regardèrent étonnés) les filles avec qui j'ai mangé n'ont parlé que de mecs pendant tout le repas. Je suis sûr que je les connais tous de nom.  
- ça ne m'étonne pas, rigola Jordan."

On était à présent dans le bus qui allait vers la zone Nord.

" Au fait je suis désolé pour ce matin, Jordan m'a raconté, dit Jacob en s'adressant à moi pour la première fois."

Je mis du temps à comprendre de quoi il voulait parler puis je me ressaisi.

" Ah oui, c'est pas grave, ça m'a juste surpris, Jordan ne m'avait pas dit qu'il avait un frère jumeau, le rassurai-je.  
- We, il doit avoir honte de moi, souria-t-il  
- Mais non, tu es mon frérot, je t'aime, exagéra Jordan en prenant Jacob par les épaules et le serrant contre lui alors que Jacob se débattait.  
- Lâche moi, on est arrivé."

Je me retournai quand le bus s'arrêta. Nous étions devant un immense batiment blanc et rectangulaire où sur la façade on pouvait lire des tonnes d'enseignes de magasins.

" Wahou ! (ça changeait de mon ancien patelin)  
- Et voilà le paradis des filles, dit Jordan, théâtrale  
- Je crois rêver, rigolai-je  
- Oh non ! encore une fille qui aime les magasins," grimaça Jacob.

On traversa le parking géant et entra dans la galerie. Elle était géante mais il ne fallait pas que je perde de vue, que je venais pour manger et non pour renouveler ma garde de robe.

" Impecable, il y a un petit magasins là-bas, je dois m'acheter à manger. Aller faire d'autres magasins pendant ce temps là.  
- Non on va venir avec toi, intervint Jacob.  
- euh ... moi j'voudrai juste aller dans le magasin de jeu vidéo, dit Jordan.  
- Ba allez-y et on se rejoint ici dans une heure ?  
- ok. A tout' !"

Ils se dirigèrent plus profondément dans la galerie et je les regardai partir. Il étaient si beau, je ne fus pas étonnée de voir (avec un mystérieux pincement au coeur) plusieurs filles se retourner en les voyant. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et me retournai vers le shoppy.

ça faisait environ 20 minutes que j'étais dans le magasins. J'étais dans le rayon fruit et légume frais, en train de choisir maladroitement des concombres.

" Tu veux de l'aide ?"

Je sursautai et tournai la tête à ma droite. Jacob, était appuyé contre le poto et me regardait avec un sourire.

" euh ... we ... j'suis nul pour choisir, mais j'adore les concombres.  
- je ne m'y connais pas trop en concombre mais on peu demander."

Il fit signe à une vendeuse qui avança vers lui avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Elle nous conseilla, ou plutôt conseilla Jacob sur comment choisir un concombre. Celui-ci écoutait en me jetant des regards amusés. Elle finit par nous donner trois concombres mûrs puis retourna à son travail.

" J'croyais qu'elle nous lacherai plus. on aurai put lui demander de faire toutes tes courses, elle aurai courru d'un rayon à l'autre pour toi. ça doit vraiment être ennuyeux de ranger les rayons" me dit Jacob.

Je souriai, j'étais sûr que ce n'était pas par ennuie qu'elle nous avait aidés mais pour Jacob.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là au fait ? On devait se retrouver que dans une demi-heure, lui demandai-je  
- Je sais mais je tournais en rond dans le magasin de jeu vidéo pendant que Jordan se déchênait sur Guitar Hero Tour. En plus comme on est jumeau, les gens savaient que j'étais son frère, j'avais trop honte"

Nous rigolâmes. Je payai et on sortit du Shoppy.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? me demanda-t-il. On va chercher Jordan ?  
- Ben j'aurai voulu faire un tours à Zara, avouai-je en me mordant la lèvre. On peut le laisser se défouler encore un petit quart d'heure. Y'as un Jules là-bas, tu peux y aller si tu veux.  
- Non je vais t'accompagner sinon qui va porter tes sacs ?  
- T'es pas obligé ...  
- Aller viens !"

Il m'entraina vers Zara et on entra. Oubliant mes sacs dans les bras de Jacob, je fouillais dans chaque rayon, dénichant la moindre occas'. Me précipitant dans la pièce à chaussure, je m'asseyai sur un banc, et entreprit d'essayer des escarpins. Jacob me suivait, tranquillement, écoutant mes commentaires sur chaque vêtement et répondant par un bref "oui" ou "non". Quand j'essayai les chaussures, il s'asseya à côté de moi.

" J'suis vraiment désolé, dis-je en prenant un des sacs.  
- Non ça va, me dit-il en le reprenant. Elles te vont bien celles-là."

J'avais enfilé des hauts talons noirs fermés.

" Merci, dis-je en souriant, mais je dois d'abord m'assurer que j'ai assez d'argent pour me nourir chaque moi, et à la fin du moi, ce qu'il me reste va pour les fringues et chaussures. Je me suis imposé cette règle, ne me tente pas de l'enfreindre.  
- Les règles, c'est fait pour être enfreind !  
- Pas les miennes ... aller allons-y."

J'enlevai les chaussures tristement : j'aurai quand même voulu me les offrir surtout si Jacob trouvait qu'elle m'allait bien. On ressorti du magasin et je surpris le souffle de soulagement de Jacob. On décidai d'aller chercher Jordan et en effet, à l'entrée du magasin, il se déchaînait sur Guitar hero tours, arrachant un sourire aux passants, certains s'arrêtant même quelques minutes pour le regarder. On joua à Shifumi pour désigner celui qui devrai aller le chercher. Fidèle à ma poisse, je perdai et allai doucement taper sur l'épaule de Jordan. Il nous suivit déçu et nous rentrâmes.

* * *

**Léah :**

"Il est 7h00" ... je me retournai dans mon lit, refusant d'entendre la voix de femme qui esseyait de me réveiller, refusant encore plus de voir l'hologramme qui s'était affiché au dessus de mon un bruit sourd se fit entendre, je sursautai et me levai sur le lit. C'était ma grand mère qui avait ouvert la porte à coup de pied, un plateau dans les mains. Elle se dirigea vers moi et posa le plateau sur le lit.

" C'est la rentrée pour toi la miss ! cria-t-elle.  
- Pfff ... "

Je me gratai la tête et arrêtai violemment le réveil qui continuait de dire "Il est 7h" de plus en plus fort et envahissait la chambre d'une lumière bleue où les lettres rouges "C'est la rentrée" de plus en plus grosses dansaient. Je me rassis sur le lit dont ma grand mère arrangeait les draps et pris le croissant chaud posé sur le plateau. Je bus ensuite le jus d'orange à longues gorgées.

" ta mère était toujours de bonne humeur le matin.  
- J'ai dut hériter mon caractère de mon père," répondis-je grincheusement du tac au tac.

Cela mit ma grand-mère mal à l'aise et elle quitta la chambre en me disant que la salle de bain était libre. je n'avais plus que 20 minutes pour me préparer. Je prenais ma douche, coiffais mes cheveux brun et épais pour qu'il n'y ai pas de noeuds (ma touffe ne désépaississait pas), me maquillait d'un épais trait noir sous les yeux puis m'habillais. Je mis un jean bleu foncé et un haut noir pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Je descendis, sac sur l'épaule et sortis criant une "bonne journée" à ma grand-mère. Je me dirigeai vers l'arrêt de bus, à quelques maisons de là. Au coin de la rue j'apperçu le bus, arrêté et quelqu'un rentrait à l'intérieur. La porte allait se fermer et je courrai pour le rattrapper. Arrivée à sa hauteur je tapai un coup dessus pour signaler ma présence au conducteur. J'entrai, essouflée, m'excusa auprès du chauffeur et allait m'installer seul sur un siège. J'étais déjà repérée : au fond du bus, un groupe de plusieurs mecs et filles (dont un plutôt mignon) m'avait regardée, intrigué puis avait pouffée de rire en se lançant un regard. Génial !

Heureusement le bus arriva assez vite au lycée et je descendis. Il ne me restai plus qu'à trouver ma salle. Il était moins vingt et je décidai de fumer une cigarette. Je l'allumai quand le groupe du bus passa devant moi. Les filles sur talons hauts se redréssèrent et me regardèrent méfiante du coin de l'oeil alors que les garçons passèrent en rigolant sans m'adresser le moindre regard. Les filles parurent discrètement rassuré mais ne supportèrent pas mon regard méprisant quant à leurs réactions. Ils se posèrent sur un des bancs devant le lycée à quelques mètres de moi.

J'analysai le groupe. II y avait 3 garçons dont un vraiment mignon. Son style BCBG décontracte collé parfaitement à son sourire constant. Il était blond frisé, cheveux court. Les deux autres garçons étaient brun, un plus mate que l'autre. Ils étaient bien habillés et avaient l'air assez complices. Il y avait ensuite 4 filles, deux blonde dont une fausse blonde (la racine de ses cheveux était plus foncé que le reste ce qui gachait quelques peu la classe qu'on retrouvait dans son maquillage et ses vêtements). La (vrai) blonde était celle qui avait l'air parmis les filles la moins superficielle. La brune était sans doute une allumeuse, vu son alure, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses s'écrasant sur sa cigarette presque avec le ralenti des films hollywoodiens. La dernière était chatain et regardait chaque personne qui passait devant elle des pieds à la tête avec un regard méprisant. On pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'elle pensait : "vivement que je me barre de ce trou où y'a que des gros popos".

Le mec mignon, le plus mate et la brune avait sortis une cigarette. Ils n'avaient l'air de n'avoir qu'un briquet. La brune alluma sa cigaretteet ferma les yeux pour recracher la fumée. Elle passa le briquet à son voisin de droite. Celui-ci kliqua et une flamme sorti, mais elle s'éteigna en une seconde. Il réesseya plusieurs fois, pestant. Les autres ne vinrent pas l'aider : la vrai blonde faisait des petit pas de danse sur place et avait l'air dans ses pensées, la fausse agitait la main devant elle pour faire partir la fumée et on pouvait l'entendre dire "Mes cheveux vont sentir la clope !". Le garçon brun s'était assis sur le dossier du banc et caressait les cheveux de le vrai blonde assise devant lui. Il formait une bande assez typique.

Les autres élèves commençaient à arriver de tout côté et me lançai un regard de biais, sachant pertinament que j'étais nouvelle. On ne m'adressa pas la parole et je me dis que j'allai vraiment me faire chier ici. J'imaginais qui pouvait être dans ma classe et quand je retournai la tête vers ma droite, où la bande était je vis le garçon à la peau mate s'avançai vers moi. Il s'arrêta à 50 centimètres de moi.

"Salut," me dit-il

J'étais si intrigué que je regardai à ma gauche s'il ne s'adressait pas à quelqu'un d'autres mais visiblement il n'y avait personne assez près de moi.

"Salut, répondis-je soupçoneuse  
- t'es nouvelle. affirma-t-il  
- euh ... we  
- t'aurai du feu s'il te plait ?  
- we."

Je cherchai dans ma poche et lui tendit mon briquet. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il venait me voir moi alors que, d'un coup d'oeil vers ses amis, le groupe s'était aggrandi de nouveaux arrivants.

"T'es en quoi ? me sortit-il de mes pensées  
- Terminale L et toi ?  
- Terminale S. Tu viens d'où ?  
- Chicago.  
- ça va te changer ici. Pourquoi vous avez démménagé ?  
- euh ... des raisons familliales.  
- Ok, si tu veux venir avec nous y'a pas de soucis.  
- merci, j'vais pas déranger, je dois pas être à votre hauteur."

J'avais dis ça sans le vouloir et le mec me regarda bizarement puis le regardai soudain il fit demi-tours.

" Au fait tu t'appelles comment ?  
- ah ... Leah  
- moi c'est Alban. Enchanté. Salut."

Il repartit à travers la foule qui rentrait dans le lycée. La sonnerie venait de retentir.

" Attend ! ... Alban !" criai-je en me précipitant derrière lui.

Malheuresement je parvint à sa hauteur que quand il eu rejoint ses amis. Il se retourna vers moi.

" Oui ?  
- euh ... tu peux me dire où est la salle 206 ?  
- oui tu rentres par la porte là et tu montes les escaliers et c'est la septième salle au deuxième étage. C'est écrit dessus.  
- merci. a+"

Et il suivis ses amis. Ceux-ci m'avait regardé de haut ou souriait timidement. Je soufflai. Deuxième fois que je me faisait remarquer. J'entrai dans le lycée.

Après avoir trouvé ma première salle de cours, la journée se passa facilement. Dans ma classe personne ne me parla mais je m'en fichai. Ce qui m'énervait le plus c'est que je devais me mettre au premier rang, car la plupart se mettai au fond. J'espèrais que ça changerai assez vite.

Le soir je repris le bus. Il y avait Alban aussi mais il na m'avait pas ré-adressé la parole de la journée. Je descendai du bus et rentrai chez ma grand-mère.

Même si j'étais contente d'être chez ma grand-mère, mes amis me manquait. On ne peut pourtant pas dire que je sois très proche d'eux. Je ne les connais d'il y a que 2 mois et je n'avais plus de contact avec les autres. Ryan, seul, que je connaissais depuis longtemps m'était indispensable et il me manquait beaucoup ... il fallait absolument que je l'appelle ce soir.


	5. Chapter 4 : Rapprochements & Découvertes

**Lyli :**

Je me penchai en avant et fit un bisou sur la joue de Jordan. Puis je sorti de la voiture par le siège que Jacob venait de baisser. Je lui fit la bise et courru à l'intérieur. Il faisait déjà nuit et il pleuvait beaucoup.

Une routine s'était installée. Tous les matins je me préparai pour aller au lycée. De là, trois possibilités s'offraient à moi : prendre le bus (Stella, une amie le prenait aussi), être emmenée par les jumeaux dans leur petite Twingo ou prendre ma voiture et les emmener.

Nous arrivions ensuite au lycée et nous séparions pour rejoindre nos amis. Eux rejoignaient la bande et moi je rejoignais Camélia et ses amies.

Les cours se déroulaient comme tous autres cours puis j'allai manger soit avec les « pipelettes » (c'est le nom que j'avais donné aux filles avec qui j'avais mangé mon premier jours) soit avec les garçons ce qui était plus marrant mais aussi plus « sauvages ». Ils ne parlaient que de motos, de foot (pour mon plus grand désespoir) ou ... de filles. En fait ils me considéraient tous, filles et garçons, comme leurs paparazzis. Les filles sachant tous des potins du lycée sauf de la mystérieuse bande de brun cherchaient à en savoir plus sur ces apollons comme elles disaient (ce qui me faisait rire). Les garçons, me demandaient eux la vérité sur cette rumeurs, ou le statut Facebook d'une fille qui passait par hasard devant nous.

J'allai dans la cuisine et me prépara un bon repas : jambon, salade, yaourt que j'allai manger sur le canapé. Puis je montai dans la sallle de bain. J'enlevai mes vêtements encore humides et me glissai dans le bon bain chaud que je m'étais fait couler. Depuis que j'avais commencé le lycée, tous les soirs c'était ça. Ensuite je me pouponerai puis irai me coucher en regardant un film en streaming sur le net.

Le vent frappai à présent violemment à la fenêtre. Je mis un boxer et un T-shirt et me glissai sous ma grosse couette bien chaude. Je n'avais jamais froid avec. Je pensai aux jumeaux et me demandais s'ils avaient put aller chez Sam malgré le temps.

Je m'étais assez rapprochée d'eux, et nous étions devenus amis. Bien que les deux soient différents (caractériellement s'entend).  
Jordan était drôle et théâtrale. Il n'hésitait pas à faire son show, à se moquer mais était très gentil avec ceux qu'il connaissait et aimait. Ainsi, une fois il a failli se battre avec un mec en plein milieu de la cours car celui-ci avait traité une fille de sa classe d'une certaine insulte peu classe. Son côté bagarreur n'autorise personne à s'en prendre à lui.  
Jacob, lui, était plutôt très doux et je ne l'avais jamais vu aggressif. Quand son frère avait failli être renvoyé du lycée pour cause de tapage, il lui avait parler en le retenant et l'avait calmé avant qu'un surveillant n'arrive. Il rigolait cependant beaucoup et c'était rare de le voir sans sourire sur le visage.  
J'avais à plusieurs reprise essayer de les détailler pour trouver une différence physique entre les deux mais je croisai toujours le regard de l'un des deux ce qui me faisait baisser la tête et rougir.

Les autres de leurs bandes étaient tous gentil mais je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de les connaître. Ils m'avaient expliquer que tous les Jeudi soirs, ils se faisaient ensemble une soirée entre potes chez Sam. Celui-ci n'avait pas seulement l'air mais était bizarrement comme un « chef » pour les autres. Quand il disait quelque chose, personne n'osait le contredire et tous lui obéissaient. Je trouvais ça quelque peu humiliant pour ses camarades même si un seul regard vers lui me fait comprendre leur attitude. Il incarnait la sagesse, et ses traits ne montrait rien d'autre que de la sérénité ou de l'inquiétude pour quelqu'un.

J'étais à présent couchée, regardant le plafond, et écoutant la pluie qui tapait sur les volets. Mes yeux se fermèrent petit à petit.

Soudain je sursautai, me réveillai en sueur. Un grondement avait retentit et fait trembler toute la maison. Le cadran lumineux de mon rado-réveil m'indiqua qu'il était 23 heure. Je m'étais endormis et l'orage m'avait réveillé. J'avais toujours eu peur de l'orage. Quand j'étais petite, je tremblai des grondements et maintenant j'avais une peur bleu que la foudre me tombe dessus. Je me remémorai les principes de sécurité de base : La télé en bas était éteinte, les fenêtres étaient fermées, aucun risque de courant d'air, et l'ordinateur débranché. Ma mère ne m'appellerai pas, elle était dans un avion entre Paris et Londres.

Un deuxième grondement plus violent se fit entendre et mon réveil s'éteignit dans un claquement. Coupure de courant. Je me mis à trembler de plus en plus et me réfugié tout entière sous ma couette alors que j'avais déjà chaud. Je restai là plusieurs minutes qui me parurent une éternité quand je senti mon lit vibrer doucement en rythme. Mon portable sur le coin de mon matelas sonait. Qui pouvait bien m'appeler. Curieuse je ne put m'emp^cher de sortir la main de sous la couette et à taton attraper le portable. Il affichait ... "Jacob" ? J'avais trop peur pour décrocher mais sous une deuxième pulsion de curiosité mélée à de l'inquiètude je décrochai.

" - Jacob ?  
- Lyli ! j'suis devant ta porte, viens m'ouvrir !  
- Quoi ? mais qu'est-ce ...  
- Magne toi, il pleut."

Il raccrocha. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il était complètement cinglé de sortir par ce temps. Je m'asseyais dans mon lit au moment où le tonnerre gronda. Je poussai un petit cri et me réfugié à nouveau sous ma couette. Puis je repensai à Jacob et me levai précipitamment. j'enroulai ma couette autour de moi et descendis de l'étage m'éclairant de la faible lumière de mon portable. Je respirai un bon coup en touchant la porte et tournai la clef dans la serrure. J'ouvris la porte violemment et Jacob s'engouffra à l'intérieur. je refermai derrière lui et fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce en regardant la porte avec angoisse comme si elle allait exploser. Puis je regardai Jacob.

" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Y'a une coupure de courant je venais voir si tout allait bien. ça va ?  
- we we."

Il n'eut pas l'air convaincus de ma réponse et le tonerre lui confirma son doute. le grondement me fit sursauter et je regardai instinctivement vers les fenêtres en tournant la tête très vite le regard inquiet.

" T'as peur ?  
- hin ... euh ... oui un peu. J'aime pas l'orage. Mais ça va aller. Merci d'être venu.  
- je reste avec toi si tu veux !  
- merci mais ... (nouveau grondement) Bon d'accord. Ta mère va rien dire ?  
- non c'est elle qui m'envoie."

Je hochai la tête et lui fit signe de monter. Nous montâmes les escaliers dans la semi-obscurité (je failli tomber plusieurs fois mais me rattrapais de justesse) et entrâmes dans ma chambre. Je m'engouffrai dans mon lit. Il resta debout dans l'encadrement de le porte et me regarda.

" désolé mon lit m'aide à me sentir en sécurité.  
- pas de problème, dors ça va aller mieux."

Il s'assit sur ma chaise de bureau et regarda autour de lui. J'avais du mal à le voir dans le noir et je comprenais pas qu'il regarde partout comme ça.

" Viens là, tu vas pas rester sur une chaise."

Je tapotais sur mon lit et il vint docilement s'allonger à côté de moi. A chaque grondement, je frissonnai. Il mit alors un bras sous ma tête et je la calai sur son épaule.

" Depuis quand t'as peur de l'orage ?  
- toute petite. En fait j'ai pas peur du bruit en lui même mais plus que la foudre me tombe dessus.  
- ça n'arrive jamais ça ! ria-t-il  
- Bien sûr que si ... arggghh !" sursautai-je

En protecteur, il me serrait un peu plus quand le tonnerre grondai.

" Calme-toi, ça va aller." murmura-t-il.

Je me laissai aller, et fermai les yeux. Ses vêtements étaient encore humide mais pourtant j'avais chaud. J'embrassai son épaule et me blottis contre lui. Je me sentais largement mieux. Il m'embrassa le sommet de la tête et me serra contre lui. Il avait de la force et je n'aurai pas put m'échapper ... ce que je ne voulais pas du tout. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

" ça a l'air d'aller mieux. Tu souris." murmura-t-il

Je levai la tête et vis la silhouette de la sienne levée également pour me regarder. Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'approchai de lui et l'embrassai au coin des lèvres. Puis je reposai ma tête sur son épaule.

" Merci d'être venu, murmurai-je à mon tours  
- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Tu le dis si tu veux que je m'en aille.  
- Non ça va."

Je refermai les yeux et sombrai dans le sommeil.

" Lyli ?"

Je sentis une main chaude me secouer doucement. Je dormais ? Mais il était quelle heure ? Qui me réveillai ? J'ouvris brutalement les yeux et les taches blanches qui dansèrent devant moi mirent du temps à disparaître pour laisser apparaître ...

" Jacob ?"

Je me souvins de tout soudain. L'orage, la peur que j'avais eu à descendre lui ouvrir, la pluie qui tapait sur les volets, lui venant se coucher à côté de moi, son étreinte à chaque grondement, le baiser au coin des lèvres. Il était à présent assis sur mon lit, une main sur mon bras et me souriait. Je me redressai, fronçai les sourcils et me grattai la tête.

" Oh ... Jacob. euh ... (j'étais très gênée) il est quelle heure ?  
- 9 heure moins 5, sourit-il tendrement  
- Quoi ? mais j'ai cours, hurlai-je en me levant brutalement retenue par Jacob qui m'avait prise la main.  
- Du calme, tu ne commences qu'à 10h le Vendredi."

Il détourna le regard et me tendit ma couette. Je le regardai intriguée mais la pris brutalement quand je me rendis compte que j'étais en boxer et T-shirt. Je l'enroulai autour de moi.

" Tu connais mon emploi du temps par coeur ?, demandai-je  
- Non je l'ai regardé pour m'assurer que tu ne loupais pas de cours. Tu dormais si bien."

" Tu m'étonne " pensai-je. Je me souvenais m'être endormis à la chaleur de son corps, me sentant comme jamais en sécurité.

" Et toi ? T'as pas cours ?  
- Je commençai à 9h mais je me suis réveillé trop tard, ton réveil n'était pas à l'heure à cause de la coupure de courant.  
- Oh j'suis désolée. murmurai-je.  
- Pas grave. Va te laver. Je rentre chez moi me changer. Je viens te prendre à moins vingt."

Il se leva et sortit me laissant au milieu de la chambre. J'avais envie lui courir après, et l'embrasser avant qu'il ne passe la porte mais je m'en empêchais. J'allai dans la salle de bain et me lavai.

Une demi-heure plus tard j'étais prête et attendais mon carrosse devant la fenêtre. Je vis Jacob arriver ... à pied. Je courrai ouvrir.

" Jordan a pris la Twingo. On peut prendre ta BX ?  
- we mais tu conduis."

Il acquiesça et nous sortîmes. Sur la route, la conversation n'allait pas bon train. Il me demanda si j'avais bien dormi, ce que je lui assurais sans trop d'enthousiasme non plus. Il souriait paisiblement et je devais me retenir pour ne pas faire pareil.

Arrivés au lycée, on descendit de la voiture qu'il gara là où je n'aurai jamais cru que la voiture passait. Si bien que nous étions devant le lycée. La récré n'avait pas commencé, nous nous posions donc sur les banc devant. Je frissonnais, la tempête s'était arrêtée, il faisait très froid tout de même. Jacob le vit et prit mes mains qu'il glissa dans les poches de sa veste, ses doigts sur les miens. Je ne m'étonnai plus de la chaleur qu'il dégageait continuellement.

La sonnerie retentit et d'un coup, une vague d'élèves sortit du bâtiments carré et blanc qu'était le lycée. La bande était vu de loin. En effet, chaque garçon avait un charisme étonnant et dépassait d'une tête la plupart des élèves. Sam était devant et se dirigea instinctivement vers nous. Je me "décrochai" de Jacob pour faire la bise aux garçons.

" Alors frérot, on a mieux à faire que les cours à ce que je vois ! lança Jordan. Salut Flipette !  
- Flipette ? m'indignai-je en lançant un regard noir à mon traître.  
- Je devais le prévenir, s'excusa Jacob en haussant les épaules.  
- Alors vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Sam bizarrement sombre.  
- euh ..."

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Jacob. Il était gêné. J'aurai aimé qu'il confirme mais rien n'avait été officialisé et je ne savais même pas si je voulais réellement sortir avec lui.

" Non", finit-il par dire au moment où la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours se fit entendre.

J'étais au fond de moi déçu de sa réponse mais il fallait mieux attendre. On partit chacun de notre côté sans un regard.

* * *

**Leah :**

J'étais devant la télé en train de regarder les Visiteurs, un vieux film, si vieux que les images étaient vraiment mauvaises. J'avais retrouver cette cassette parmi tant d'autre dans la commode de ma mère. Sur mes genoux, était posé un tiroir avec plein de bazar dedans. je l'avais descendu après l'avoir décroché de la commode. Je pris un petit carnet à dessin qui était dedans et m'apprêtai à l'ouvrir quand la sonnerie retentit. Je me levai et allai ouvrir m'attendant à découvrir à des vieilles voisines, amies de ma grand-mère. Mais quelle fut ma surprise quand je vis Victor et son père.

" Bonjours, dis-je  
- Leah !  
- Salut, désolé de te déranger.  
- euh ... ma grand-mère n'est pas là, elle est partit faire des courses.  
- En fait, c'est toi que je venais voir. J'ai une urgence dans mon travail et ma baby-sitter m'a lâché. est-ce que tu peux garder Victor pour l'après-midi ? Tu seras payée, bien sûr..  
- Euh ... we pas de souci mais je ne me suis jamais occupé d'enfant !  
- je t'embêterai pas, promit Victor.  
- D'accord.  
- Je viens le chercher quand j'ai fini. Merci beaucoup. A tout à l'heure bonhomme, pas de bêtise.  
- Salut p'pa !"

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Victor, me remercia et partit. Je fermai la porte.

" Un bonbon Victor ?  
- Oh we !  
- J'étais en train de regarder un film trop drôle, va sur le canapé."

Quand je revins avec la bonbonne, Victor me dit que le film était trop vieux et donc "nul". Il préférai fouiller dans le tiroir et avait posé le carnet de dessin sur ses genoux. Il l'ouvrit.

" C'est toi qui dessine ? demanda-t-il  
- Non c'est ma maman quand elle était enfant.  
- Elle est où maintenant ?  
- Elle a disparu il y a quelques années, la police pense qu'elle est morte," dis-je en essayant vainement de cacher ma peine.

Mais Victor le sentit, car il murmura un petit "désolé", ce qui m'étonna pour son âge et qu'il me tendit un deuxième bonbon alors que lui n'en avait pris qu'un. Je lui souris gentiment et prit le bonbon en lui tendant à mon tour la bonbonne.

" En tout cas elle dessine bien.  
- oui, avouai-je"

Je regardai ses dessins, il y avait les maisons alentours en vieille, la colline derrière le lotissement, la forêt et ... des loups.

" t'as vu elle a l'air d'aimer les loups, elle en a dessiné plusieurs. Tu sais que c'est l'emblème du parc naturel dans lequel on est ? Papa m'a dit qu'on était un des rares endroits où il y a encore des loups, et il lutte pour leur protection.  
- il est cool ton papa. Ecoute je voulais aller faire des vidéos dans la forêt, ça doit être très jolie avec la neige !  
- Oui ! Allons-y" dit Victor en sautant du canapé.

Son enthousiasme me surprit. Les enfants ne voulaient plus se promener, ils préféraient rester devant leurs jeux vidéo ou la télé, avec le 3D, plus besoin de sortir pour s'évader. Victor me suivit dans ma chambre où j'allai chercher mon caméscope. pendant que je cherchai mes batteries et un DVD pour enregistrer, il regardait les photos.

" hey j'ai la même chez moi !", s'exclama-t-il

Je me retournai et m'avançai vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il pointait du doigt la photo de ma mère et de jumeaux bruns.

" Là c'est Papa, m'expliqua-t-il en me montrant le brun de gauche.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Oui et là c'est Tonton !  
- Ton père connaît ma mère ?  
- C'est ta mère là ?  
- oui !  
- Ceux là aussi je les connais. Là c'est tonton sam, là Tonton Embry et ici Tonton Quil !  
- t'as une grande famille !

Je n'en revenais pas que la famille de Victor connaisse ma mère. Mais en même temps, cela ne devrait pas m'étonner. Ma mère avait eu des amis ici et certains habitent peut-être encore ici. J'essayai de sortir ces pensées de ma tête.

" Allons-y ? t'as pas de bottes ?  
- Si chez moi, Papa cache toujours un double de clef dans le jardin. on peut passer à la maison.  
- Ok"

J'enfilai une veste bien chaude et des bottines et nous sortîmes. On croisa Lady Jane qui revenait du Supermarché. je lui dit qu'on allai se promener. On passa chez Victor, qui sortit une clef de son un pot de fleur et entra chez lui. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard en après-ski.

"Parfait allons-y !"

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la forêt et empruntâmes le chemin des randonneurs. J'avais sortit ma caméra et filmai Victor me lancer des boules de neiges ou glisser sur un tronc tombé.

" Pourquoi tu faits des vidéos ?  
- J'aime bien faire des films, et la forêt enneigée peut rendre très bien ! répondis-je  
- mais tu sais, si tu veux des très beaux plans, il faut aller dans la vrai forêt, pas sur le chemin des randonneurs.  
- Oui mais ça peut être dangereux !  
- mais non, Papa m'emmène souvent !  
- t'es sûr ?  
- oui ! me fit-il malicieux  
- je te fais confiance Victor, finis-je par céder  
- ouaiii !"

Il sauta par dessus les basses barrières de bois et je le suivis. Nous marchâmes quelques temps, sans trop nous éloigner jusqu'à une petite clairière. C'était jolie et je prenais des vidéo de tout.

J'étais en train de prendre la profondeur de la forêt de plus en plus noir, l'œil fixé sur l'écran du caméscope quand quelque chose passa très rapidement au loin. Je levai instantanément les yeux et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. C'était beaucoup trop rapide pour être un homme. je respirai profondément avant de me retourner vers Victor. Je ne voulais pas qu'il panique. Il avait arrêté de faire un ange dans la neige et explorait maintenant la lisière de la clairière.

" On va y aller Victor. Ton père doit être rentré.  
- attend viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé.  
- Ok mais après on y va."

Il me tournai le dos. Je respirai un bon coup, jettai un oeil dans le noir immaculé de la forêt puis avançai vers lui. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il me montre un pomme de pin mais il me montrai quelque chose dans la neige. Je me penchai pour voir mais me redressai aussitôt. Dans la neige il y avait des traces de pattes, des pattes de loup, j'en étais sûre.

" C'est trop cool hein ?  
- oui mais on ferrai mieux d'y aller, déglutis-je difficilement.  
- T'as peur ?" sourit-il.

Je hochai un peu la tête et le pris par la main. Il me suivit sans rien dire mais était déçu, je le sentais. Nous retrouvâmes assez vite le chemin des randonneurs ce qui me rassura un peu. Nous descendîmes vers le lotissement tranquillement, la nuit commençais à venir. Arrivée chez Grand-mère, elle me dit, que le père de Victor était passé et que je devais le remmener. Nous prîmes donc la direction de la maison de Victor. A l'intérieur, il semblait y avoir du monde. J'allai sonner mais Victor ouvrit et m'entraîna avec lui dans la maison.

" Bonjours !" s'exclama-t-il en entrant.

Il y avait chez eux, beaucoup de monde, tous des personnes entre la quarantaine et la cinquantaine, beaucoup de garçon brun. Il y avait plusieurs jeunes aussi d'environ 15 à 20 ans mais j'étais tellement gênée que je ne put détailler.

" Nate, s'exclama le petit garçon en sautant sur les genoux d'un garçon d'à peu près 20 ans  
- ça va mon pote ?  
- wep !  
- Alors les aventuriers, de belles découvertes ?"

Je regardai Victor pour qu'il réponde quand je remarquai que beaucoup me regardaient. Je me sentis rougir.

" On a vu une trace de pattes de loup ! C'était trop bien !"

Tout le monde se regarda soudain alerté. Puis le père de Victor se ressaisit alors que je fronçai les sourcils intriguée.

" c'est bien, bonhomme. Leah tu vas bien boire un verre avec nous ?  
- euh ... ben ...  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Alcool ou sans alcool ?" me demanda une femme.

Elle était jolie, blonde terne avec d'immenses yeux. Sûrement la mère de Victor.

" sans Alcool merci !.  
- assis-toi."

Le père de Victor me désigna sa chaise, sortit et revint avec une autre chaise. Je m'assis.

" Alors Victor n'a pas été trop chiant ? me demanda le dénommé Nate.  
- Non adorable, souris-je  
- comme toujours, renchéri Victor.  
- Il est très malin !  
- Tu m'étonnes", confirma le garçon.

Comme la plupart des hommes autour de la table, il avait la peau foncée mais les cheveux blond ce qui faisait un fort contraste. Il avait les traits carrés mais était mignon. Je regardai autour de moi. Le père de Victor et la femme qui m'avait demandé ce que je voulais étaient assis à côté. Il avait donné sa peau et ses cheveux à Victor, elle lui avait donné son nez et la forme du visage. Sur un autre côté de la table carré, étaient assis un autre couple et le dénommé Nate. Sûrement ses parents, l'homme était le plus vieux de l'assemblée. Il y avait aussi un autre couple qui avait deux enfants, eux tous mates et bruns. Un autre se tenait debout en retrait. Il était plus jeune, environ 14 ans.

" Alors comme ça tu es la fille de Lyli ?" me demanda le plus âgé des hommes.

J'étais si étonnée de cette question que j'avalai ma gorgée de travers. Je ne connaissais pas cet homme mais me souvenais de ce que m'avait dit Victor.

" Vous connaissiez ma mère. acquièçai-je  
- Si on la connaissait ? Oh oui, on la connaissait, une fille comme ça, commença le père de Victor. En quelques semaines, elle a carrément séduit Jacob alors qu...  
- Mon père ? s'exclama le garçon debout devant la porte  
- Oui."

J'étais perdu. Il avait combien de frère ? qui était ces gens. Je ne pouvais plus attendre qu'ils se décident à m'expliquer.

" Attendez ! D'où connaissez vous ma mère ? Et qui êtes vous ?  
- ouais. Quand ta mère est arrivée ici, on s'est présenté et on a sympathisé. Il y avait moi, mon frère jumeau Jacob, Sam, ici (il me montra le plus vieux), Quil ici aussi (il me montra le dernier homme) et Embry qui n'est pas là. Et voici leurs enfants, Nate le fils de Sam, Seth (le garçon debout) le fils de mon frère que j'ai recueilli pour quelques temps, et Jared et Dylan, les enfants de Quil.  
- Je ... euh ... j'vais rentrer ..."

Je me levai. Tout ça était trop pour moi. Je ne me doutai pas que en revenant ici, des souvenirs de ma mère referaient surface et je ne pouvais le supporter. J'avais pris l'habitude de ne rien savoir et ça avait finit par me convenir au bout de quelques années. Ma mère était morte quand j'avais 4 ans et c'était tout. Je m'étais habituée à être seul avec Ryan et j'avais enfin accepté Lady ... je ne pouvais encore compliquer une vie aussii compliquée que la mienne.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez bien et je mettrai la suite très bientôt !


End file.
